First Christmas
by Crazy4Hope
Summary: TIVA Christmas One-shot,lots of fluff!


**This is just a little Christmas One-shot. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas! All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p>Life or Death. That was the situation one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo found himself in. Having to dodge the flying objects, some zipping past his head while others hit him directly in the chest resulting in a very jubalee laugh from Ziva as she hid behind the snowman.<p>

"I think I'm winning," He could hear her smug laugh and he quickly moved while she too moved to a new location. He opted to walk behind the snowmans and forts they had built just minutes before the war begun, knowing this was the only was she wouldn't see him yet.

"No your not."

He could see Ziva squint her eyes trying to see where he stood.

"I see you!" Crap.

"No you don't."

"You are standing in ocean sight!"

"Sweetcheeks, its in PLAIN sight," Tony quietly laughed and finished his journey to where she was. He could see her smiling as she sat with her back up against the cold snow wall, "Gotcha!"

She squeeled when Tony dove in the snow, snow going all over her as he landed right next to her, "Now did i hear you squeal?"

Ziva shook her head 'no' but Tony just smiled, "are you lying?"

"Now why would I do that Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her so she was sitting in his lap, "I have no clue Mrs. DiNozzo, but I can tell you one thing. There. Will. Be. Revenge!"

Using one hand to keep her still he grabbed a hand full of snow and smudged it on her head.

"Toneeey!" Ziva hit his chest and after much struggle she managed to get away.

Tony sat there giving her a few second head start before standing, "Fe... Fi... Fo... Fum...I'm the snow monster coming to claim my prize."

He felt a snow ball hit the back of his head and he spun quickly, "and what is that prize?"

Tony smirked, he was only a few inches away from her so he made his move quickly.

He put both hands on her hips and closed the gap between the two, "I love you," he leaned down and kissed her, all thoughts of their game forgotten.

Once air became a necessity Tony pulled a way and placed his hand on her small baby bump, "how are my two rascals?"

Ziva reached down and place her hand over his, "They are good, but maybe we should get back to working on your prize."

"should we now?"

"uh huh, only if you want too."

"oh trust me I want to!" and with that he pressed his lips to her's and soon the couple got so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice the snow that started to fall once again.

/  
>Ziva woke up early the next morning and smiled. It was Christmas. Her first Christmas As Ziva DiNozzo. Everything had changed in the year that had past since their marriage. They had started looking for a house four months before she got pregnant. They were tempted to get a smaller home. A three bedroom two bath home, but then the news of twins had surfaced causing new problems for the DiNozzo duo. Tony was freaking out for the first month leaving Ziva to look up more spacious houses on her own. Now almost three months later she found herself laying in the bed next to her husband. Their house decorated, ornaments hanging on the tree, and stockings hanging above the fire place. Four stocking to be exact, Tony insisted on getting Thing one and Ting two stitched in two of the stocking. Ziva rolled her eyes but inside butterflies flew in her stomach. Each time he would call their children Rascles or even the ridiculous thing one and thing two she found herself smiling.<p>

"Merry Christmas."

Ziva hadn't even realized her make shift pillow was moving until he spoke.

"Merry Christmas my love."

"Have I told you how much I love hearing that?"

Ziva turned so she could look into his emerald eyes, "I don't think you have."

"Well I love hearing you say that almost as much as I love you." Tony leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She grew quiet for a few moments before Tony spoke, "Watcha thinking?"

"Just about how lucky I am to have three people whom I love in my life."

"well Zi, we love you two and one day we'll have two lives who depend on us and look up to us, it will be great!"

Ziva smiled and butterflies fluttered in her stomach, "Tony, do you want to find out the gender of the babies?"

"No. Well yes if you want too, either way it won't matter. I'll have two girls who will be just as beautiful as their mother or two boys who will be awesomely talented at sports like their father," Ziva smiled and rolled her eyes, "or we will have one of both. Preferably the boy first, you know then our little girl will have a big brother to beat up any guy who even looks at her. No matter what I don't care."

"I agree, it will not matter to me..." Ziva's stomach turned and she shot out of bed only making it to the toilet with little time to spare.

After she emptied the contents of her stomach and rinsed out her mouth Tony came to stand behind her, "you know you don't always have to come hold my hair back."

Tony just smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek, "yeah but we are in this together."

"I love you." she wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her self into his chest.

"Well I," She felt Tony smile down at her, "absolutely positively adore you!"

Ziva pulled away so Tony could see her smirk, "good thing, seeing as I beat you."

She turned to leave but she could still hear Tony's comment, "I only let you win cuz you were pregnant! I couldn't hit a pregnant woman!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>I love hearing your thoughts…<strong>


End file.
